Various means have been used in the prior art to prevent shifting of loose cargo elements in a projectile. Projectiles are normally given spin about their longitudinal axes, by rifling in the gun barrel, canted fins, and/or gas jets in order to stabilize their flight, increase target range capabilities, and improve firing accuracy. Some projectiles contain groups or stacks of payload materials which for efficiency of space utilization are in the form of circular discs, either solid or annular having major surfaces adapted to be stacked together in an elongated cylindrical cavity of the projectile. The problem with these spinning cargo-carrying projectiles has been the unpredictability of their flight characteristic because of frequent shifting of the center of gravity of the projectile caused by varying degrees of looseness of the stacked cargo elements between each other and/or the projectile housing. The use of compliant means, such as springs, to take up the slack space within the stack was generally satisfactory only during preflight assembly, but was totally unsatisfactory where positive locking was required to overcome cargo movement during inflight high "G" stress conditions, because of their inherent resiliency. Fluid type dashpot damping devices have also not adequately prevented the looseness in stacked cargo elements of a projectile because of their inability to rapidly respond to rapidly changing high stress conditions encountered in projectile launch and flight.